jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's Plan For Easter
" |image = The Easter eggs.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 20 |code = 120 |airdate = March 20, 2019 |featured = "Thunder" |previous = "The Birthday Chalks" |next = "The House on Fire!"}}" " is a double-length episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary "Jackie celebrates the 1st day of Spring with Keziah, Fushion and her new friends Keira and Rhonda, by having big dance party, a pizza party and egg hunt. Little Keira and Rhonda use Russian words during Jackie's party and since they are from Russia, they speak English and Russian. After Jackie loses her friends after her party, she rides her bike across the street, plays hide-and-seek with Keira and convinces her to take care of her older sister after she loses her down the beach. Meanwhile, Nylah plans extreme bike races which causes Tashira to push Jackie off her bike during the races." Plot Prologue After Keira's school bus arrives, the green door is opened showing Little Keira and Rhonda cartwheeling. Keira then gets off the bus and sees a gray car, Keziah and Fushion's bikes, and a white banner written "DANCE PARTY!!!". "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons plays over the prologue. Main episode Inside Jackie's House, Jackie, Little Keira and Rhonda are clapping along. Keziah is looking at Disney Princess supplies inside the suitcase. And Fushion is briefly rapping. After the song, Fushion changes the song to "Believer", but Jackie, Little Keira and Rhonda don't like that song. In the kitchen, a Russian-speaking woman named Rimma introduces herself to Keira and Melissa just ordered a Party Pizza size from Pat's Pizzeria (1st box is plain, 2nd box is pepperoni). After dancing to "You Can't Hide" and "Funtime Dance Floor", the doorbell rings and Melissa answers the door. A delivery boy gives Melissa 2 Party Pizza boxes for Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, 2 Keiras, and Rhonda. After that, Melissa takes the boxes to the kitchen while Jackie and her friends chant for pizza. Melissa serves pizza and cups of water for them. While Jackie and her friends are eating pizza, Jackie asks her friends what their bus numbers are. Jackie's bus number is 14 and Melissa is 38 years old. Jackie then notices that Keira and another Keira are the same names. Keira will be named Big Keira, while another Keira will be named Little Keira. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, Rhonda, and Keira are done eating pizza, Keira runs back to her house to change her shirt and get her iPad. Suddenly, Sharon and Sam are in Keira's way and they're just visiting Jackie's friends from her house. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira, and Rhonda are about to go egg hunting in Jackie's backyard, so Keira joins them and they put the eggs in a Walmart plastic bag. Little Keira hides all the eggs in different areas and starts the egg hunt. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira go first and find the eggs that Little Keira hid. But the egg hunt isn't over and one of the eggs is missing. Little Keira asks Jackie where the last egg is. It was under the leaves. After the first row, Little Keira and Rhonda go second and find all the eggs that Jackie, Keziah and Fushion hid. After the second row, Jackie, Keziah and Fushion start to throw and break eggs. They also crack them in half on a tree. Jackie exclaims that the flying egg is a shooting star. Little Keira gets upset and yells at Jackie, Keziah and Fushion to stop throwing and breaking the eggs. Rimma tells them to stop instead. Little Keira later announces that someone has dropped their pizza near a tree. It was Fushion. After the egg hunt, Little Keira picks up a slice of pizza off the grass and counts all the eggs. Jackie hesitated, but Rimma grabs Jackie's hand not to touch the pipe to soak all the eggs. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, 2 Keiras and Rhonda finish the egg hunt, Jackie sees more friends and their names are Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen. They all come to Jackie's house for a spring visit. Since Keira doesn't know their names, Melissa writes the Patterson kids' names on the white board to let her know the names. If Keira doesn't remember the names, Melissa will rewrite them. Meanwhile, Keziah and Fushion play with Carlucci and Cayooen. Nylah and Tashira try to paint some eggs. And Jackie is painting a box while singing a little song to Bubblegum and Jean in the cat room. After the spring visit, Eleanor and Will arrive at Jackie's house to pick up Keziah, Fushion, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen and they take their bikes. Now it's Rimma and her daughters' turn to leave next. Rimma tells Keira "Backa" (Russian for "Bye") as she, Little Keira, and Rhonda leave. After everyone except Keira leaves, Jackie starts whining and getting bored. She asks Melissa if she wants to listen to music while her friends are gone, but her friends just left. Jackie doesn't know what to do now. Instead, she pictures scenes in her head when she sang and danced to "Thunder", had a pizza party and went egg hunting. After the scenes Jackie pictured disappear, there was a long pause. Jackie gets right back to asking Melissa if she can ride her bike, but Melissa needs her to wear her helmet. When Jackie and Keira got outside, Melissa warns Jackie to make sure she has her helmet on and Jackie did so. Melissa warns Jackie to ride on her street, and if one of her friends are at her street, she will stay outside. Jackie takes Melissa's advice and starts riding her bike with Keira, but Keira's handle on her scooter is in sideways. Jackie helps Keira fix her scooter, but Keira tells her she's fine. When Jackie and Keira keep riding their bikes, Eleanor and Will appear behind them and ride on their street. Jackie stops riding her bike and asks them if she can ride her bike on to their street, but Eleanor and Will warn her that she cannot leave her street until she's older. Jackie kept her promise and reminds them good luck. After Eleanor and Will leave, Jackie decides to play hide-and-go-seek with Keira, but Keira needs to raise her hand first before she can play. Now Jackie and Keira can play hide-and-go-seek. In the game, Jackie is the hider and Keira is the seeker for a few rounds. After playing hide-and-go-seek, Jackie is in shock and notices that Keira has a sister who is lost and alone down the beach. Her name is Claudia. To her surprise, Jackie has met Claudia before. She thinks that Claudia had escaped from Keira's porch door earlier and she would kill herself. Keira really can't leave Claudia down the beach and Jackie is telling her she can't do that. Also Craig is coming outside to get Claudia by the way. From Keira's House, Craig screams at Claudia to get over here while Michelle looks for him and Claudia. Jackie hopes that Keira will take care of her sister. Keira has to make sure that Claudia doesn't leave the house, or else she will get in big trouble. Everyday, Keira must take care of Claudia without leaving the house and go to the beach again. As Jackie takes Keira back inside, she tells Melissa that Keira's sister, Claudia is lost down the beach. She tells her that Keira left her down the beach, Claudia saying "Friends", "Jackie's house" and "Lissa friend house" to play with her friends at her house, Michelle and Craig finding Claudia, Claudia being 2 years older than Keira, and Claudia becoming a naughty big girl. Jackie also mentions that Claudia doesn't talk and Craig took her for her car ride. Melissa remarks that her nickname is Naughty Claudia and decides to serve Jackie and Keira tomatoes with ranch dip (later cucumbers) for a quick snack. Meanwhile, Keziah and Fushion return to Jackie's house after they drop off their cousins. Melissa serves them tomatoes and cucumbers with ranch dip. During their snack, Jackie asks them if they saw a "F@#$ that number line." sign on the girls' bathroom door at school, but it's just a meme. Keziah and Fushion are confused about the number line, but if black kids leave without their parents, Jackie leaves without her parents sometimes. After Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira eat supper, Sam gets home from work, while Opal gets home from taking walks. Later, Nylah and Tashira return with their bikes for 10 bike race contests. Melissa then serves Jackie, Keziah, Fushion and Keira candy out of a red bowl. Jackie picks an Oreo chocolate bar, Keziah picks Chewy Lemons, Fushion picks CHEEZ-ITS and Keira picks a heart lollipop. When they got outside, Nylah calls Fushion nasty and Fushion doesn't like the name. If Fushion is called nasty, then Jackie will push him off his bike. Fushion goes "Nuh-uh!" twice. He doesn't want Jackie to push him off his bike. To win her Oreo chocolate bar, Jackie and her friends will win 10 races and Keira will watch over them. Suddenly, when Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Tashira are racing down the street, Tashira accidentally pushes Jackie off her bike. Tashira made Jackie cry and scream extremely loud. Jackie just already hurt her ankle and throws her helmet until Sam carries her and puts a bandage on her ankle. Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Tashira start arguments about Jackie hurting her ankle, but Fushion is about to throw a huge tantrum because he didn't push Jackie off her bike; Tashira did, so Fushion slapped her in the face and looked like he did. The group cancels the 10-race contest because Tashira made Jackie cry and her ankle bleed. They decide to run down to the beach. At the beach, Nylah uses her phone to look up fish on the web, and found a catfish. Nylah and the group needed to get a catfish, whose someone locked it in a green cage. But first, they will need a giant rock to place the catfish down. The giant rock is already between them. Now Nylah can free the catfish out of the cage and take turns with Keziah, Fushion and Tashira. After getting the catfish out of the cage, it looks like it's dead. So, Nylah and the crew beat up the dead catfish and show its meat on the inside. Nylah decides to show this dead catfish to Melissa. Melissa doesn't like the way Nylah takes it for her and tells her to put the dead catfish back to the beach. After Nylah finds a dead catfish from the beach, the kids want Keira to get a yellow fishing pole from a neighbor's jetty. When Keira tries to get a yellow fishing pole, Craig spotted her and asks her what she's doing. Keira is trying to get a yellow fishing pole from a neighbor's jetty, but it's really not a good thing to get it. Melissa yells at the group to get over here. Back at Jackie's house, Melissa refuses to keep Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Tashira at her yard, but Nylah tells her that she and the crew are trying to get a dead catfish out of the green cage and get a yellow fishing pole to catch fish. That was really unnecessary for them to do that and Melissa now calls them a crazy bunch. Jackie heard this and did not go with them to the beach because she broke her ankle. She decides to go egg hunting for the second time just like the first time at her party. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie hides several eggs and starts the egg hunt, but Keziah tells her that it's not ready. She needs to wait a little longer for it to start, but Jackie can't wait too long. Jackie then hides more eggs and starts the egg hunt, prompting Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Tashira that she couldn't wait. This causes Keziah to get upset and run all the way home feeling all exasperated. Nylah and Tashira chase after her and they will see Keira tomorrow. As soon as Jackie goes inside, Melissa tells Keira that she's already inside to put on her pajamas, brush her teeth and go to bed. Epilogue At 7:00pm, Melissa walks Keira home because it's getting late and Keira is holding her eggs Nylah gave her. Melissa says "I'll see you later." as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Keira and Rhonda (first appearance) * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Rimma Devault (first appearance) * Pat's Pizzeria Delivery Boy (only appearance) * Sharon Guida * Sam Guida Sr. * Bubblegum * Jean * Nylah Patterson * Tashira Patterson * Carlucci Patterson (first appearance) * Cayooen Patterson (first appearance) * Eleanor Lawson * Will Lawson * Claudia Kiger (mentioned) * Craig Kiger * Michelle Kiger * Sam Guida * Opal Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Eleanor's House Songs * Thunder * You Can't Hide * Funtime Dance Floor Trivia * This is the 3rd episode to have a double-length episode. * The following Russian words are used in this episode indicating Spring: ** "1-y den' vesny" means "1st Day of Spring". ** "Grom" means "Thunder". ** "Tantseval'naya vecherinka" means "Dance party". ** "Vecherinka a pitstsey" means "Pizza party". ** "Okhota na yaytsa" means "Egg hunt". ** "Paskhal'nyye yaytsa" means "Easter eggs". * This is the 2nd double-length episode Jackie screams and throws a tantrum. The first was "Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover". ** A scene where Tashira pushes Jackie off her bike caused her to scream and cry will later appear again when Jackie pictures it as a flashback in "Jackie Catches a Cold". * This is the only double-length episode Jackie does not go to Eleanor's House, unlike in "Jackie Saves New Year's Eve" and "Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover". * This is the 3rd episode to feature Nylah and Tashira, the pink and purple jacket duos. * This is the 1st episode to feature Carlucci and Cayooen, as one of Nylah and Tashira's siblings. * This is the 1st appearance of Rimma, Little Keira and Rhonda from Lipetsk, Russia. They will later appear again in "Jackie Saves the Day!". * Eleanor and Will don't make larger roles in this episode, they only make cameo appearances while they pick up the Patterson kids from Jackie's House and ride their bikes on Jackie's street. * Melissa technically calls Keziah, Fushion, Nylah and Tashira a crazy bunch because they do crazy stuff like trying to get a yellow fishing pole to catch fish. * It is unknown what time Jackie got home between 1:30 and 1:40, 3:30pm is her usual returning home time, but at 2:52pm, Keira gets home one hour later after her, Keziah, Fushion, Little Keira and Rhonda's arrival, so that means they had a half-day of school before Keira gets here one hour later. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Double-length Episodes